Made With True Love
by LoveIsBrittana
Summary: "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, creating a slight shiver that visibly shook her body. "Nothing is going to stop us from taking that beauty, and investing it into something that can be ours. A baby." Future fanfic. Rated T for now.
1. Entertainment

_Oh shit, they're coming. I need to make a break for it._

Santana ran around the street's corner while gasping for air. Her feet carried her as fast as they could and her heart pounded in her chest as hard as it could. Since it was past midnight, there weren't many stores open to run into. There was a bright light still on in a small structure on the other corner. It had a sign, but she wasn't going to waste her time reading it.

She quickly opened the door, making sure no one saw her. She hid behind the curtain, but peeked out to check if they lost her. Abruptly, she locked the door and tried catching her breath.

Santana knew she shouldn't have beat up that girl in the club, but she had no other choice! She splashed her drink in her face after she cussed her out. "Your right leg misses your left leg, _slut._" Santana spat at her and then it went down in history from there. Then, Santana found out she had a gang backing her up while she had no one. Quinn and Rachel were drunkily making out while Mercedes and Tina were with some guys who they probably didn't even know the names of.

She heard music coming from upstairs so Santana slowly tip toed her way up. Her big brown eyes widened at the sight of a tall blonde who was pouring her soul into a hip hop dance. She rolled her body and had her eyes closed, seeming like she didn't want to see herself in the surrounding mirrors. She leaned against the doorway, shocked at how graceful she was.

Once the song ended, she opened her eyes when Santana clapped her hands together loudly. She turned around with the most confused look on her face.

"Um, thank you?" her blue eyes gazed their way towards her.

Santana straightened up and realized that she had no clue who she was.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," she began. "I was being chased and then I saw your door was open, so I just came in. I'm not any pyscho maniac or anything, I swear."

Her bubbly giggle filled the air and it made Santana's lips curl up into a smile.

"It's fine, I guess forgetting to lock the door was a good thing for you," she took a sip from her water bottle. "and me," she winked.

"I'm Santana, by the way," the Latina looked around the studio.

"Brittany," she smiled. "Where are you from?"

"I have an apartment down the block on Beacon Street, but originally from Lima, Ohio," Santana smiled at her. Something about those eyes made her forget about what happened. "And you?"

"This is my apartment, but I hold dancing classes to help me keep up with rent. I'm originally a Bostonian," the blonde dancer smiled.

"I definitely know how you feel! Rent is hard to keep up with these days," her iPhone vibrated and a text appeared on the screen.

_Mercedes: Where you at snix? These guys are trying to get up in Tina and I's grills._

Brittany gave Santana a look, basically asking her what was going on.

"Drunk texting," she answered her and smiled softly.

She nodded, "I know I don't know you and all, but you're welcome to stay here, I get really bored at night."

The way she looked so serious, but cheerful at the same time made Santana laugh.

"That actually sounds like a good deal, I get to crash here and keep you entertained at the same time, I just have to get to class in the morning,"

Brittany let out another giggle, "So you'll stay? And me too! Where do you go?"

"Yeah I guess I'll stay, and Boston University. I'm guessing you go to Berklee?" she smiled at her and unstrapped her tall stilettos.

"How'd you know?"

"By the way you danced earlier, it was so.. beautiful."

"Oh, well yeah, I go to Berklee," she lead her to the apartment part of the building. Brittany brought Santana to her bedroom to throw her a pair of baggy Berklee sweatpants and a T-shirt.

Her bedroom was a light shade of pink with a dash of purple. She had a CD case filled with different genres, but mostly pop and hip-hop. There was a desk piled with textbooks and floating papers. What really caught Santana's eye was her board that was pinned with all sorts of pictures. They all looked like they were professionally taken.

"Wow, did you take these?" she pointed to the board.

"Yeah, I like taking pictures," Brittany sheepishly grinned. "The bathrooms over there if you want to change," she pointed her finger towards a small room that was the same color as her bedroom.

"Okay thanks, but could you unzip my dress?" Santana flushed, kind of embarassed to ask her to.

_She barely knows you Santana! Why the hell would you ask her to unzip your dress?_

"Oh yeah sure!" she brightly exclaimed and ran over to help with her dress.

"Thanks," Santana murmured and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She took out her phone and replied to Mercedes.

_Long story, I'll see you tomorrow, good luck getting your drunk asses home without me! -Auntie Snix_

Santana fought her way out of her small dress. It was hot pink and blended in with her normal tan. She pulled the sweatpants over her smooth legs and threw the shirt over her head. Brittany had make-up cloths on the counter so she used one and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Wow, you got chased out of the club and ended up with a hot chick whose got moves. Good job Santana, _she thought and smiled at herself. She cleaned up the bathroom and unlocked the door, making her way back into the bedroom.

The flawless blonde was sitting at the edge of the bed, petting a fat cat.

"Santana, this is Lord Tubbington," she smiled and stroked the cat's fur.

"Hi Lord Tubbington," Santana scrunched her face, forcing herself not to laugh. Everything about this girl was dorky, but somehow intrigued her to learn more about the dancer. She was a city girl, living out her dream of dancing and still managed to catch Santana's eye.

She pushed the cat off lightly and pat a spot on her bed.

"So tell me more about you," she smiled and sat cross-legged.

"Well, what would you like to know about good, old me?" Santana laughed and sat across from her.

"Absolutely anything,"

Santana started off with high school life because middle school was beyond a waste of time to her. She told her how she was a popular cheerleader with a bitchy attitude. She added on by telling her how insecure she was about herself back then because she was a closet lesbian in high school.

Brittany's blue eyes shot open when she said 'lesbian'. She cut her off by telling her how she was one, too.

Santana finished up by telling her how she was talked about behind her back and bullied because of that, but she joined Glee club, and they were like family. She found it really sweet that Santana's Glee club family stuck together and supported her the whole time.

"I don't see what there is to bully about you," she looked into her eyes. "I don't mean to sound like I'm hitting on you, but your really pretty and adorable."

Santana's cheeks flushed a bright red, but Brittany looked to tired to notice.

"What about college? How is it there?" she asked.

"It's so much better because I have all of my friends with me and I found so many people like myself. I major in the music industry, so we all blend together," Santana layed back a little.

"That's so cool! So you can sing pretty well then?" her energy returned.

"I'm alright I guess," Santana laughed at how she was paying attention so closely. "So tell me about you."

Brittany went on to tell her about how she went to catholic school all her life and how she hated it because everyone made fun of her for being different. She told her about how dancing was like an escape for her, a different world that she went to when she was so down. She continued and told Santana all about how her parents pulled her away from that area of the city and moved. Brittany exclaimed how much happier she was and how her passion for dancing just keeps increasing.

The Latina layed there and listened to every word she said. Life must've been hard for her.

"Wow, so dancing basically saved you?" Santana asked her at the end.

"Pretty much," the blonde dancer yawned and smiled at her. "Thanks for entertaining me tonight."

She looked so cute yawning like that.

"Anytime you need an entertainer, I'm here," she whispered and climbed under the covers. Brittany layed down next to her and once her head hit the pillow, she dozed off into a peaceful sleep. A few minutes later, Santana followed her.

* * *

**Hey guys! So basically I got this idea in my head and I wanted to put Santana and Brittany in college and they never met but still manage to fall in love with each other. I want to continue because I have a good idea of how I want this story to go but I need you to REVIEW! Hope you liked it so far(:**


	2. In Love

_A tall blonde kept staring at her from the bar. Her blue eyes noticeable even in a crowd of dancing people. Santana kept looking back at the blonde while she danced to the booming music, buzzing in everyone's ears. Her hand grasped the shot glass she was holding as her heartbeat increased when she made eye contact with the blonde._

_The tall blonde slickly made her way over to Santana - not once breaking the eye contact. Both of the girls' bodies washed over with a spark they never experienced before. The blonde took the shot glass from the Latina's hand and slid her hand down the other woman's waist, lightly gliding her fingers over the luscious curves. Finally placing her hands on the Latina's waist, she pressed their bodies together, her lips hovering over Santana's left ear._

_"Tonight, you're mine," the blonde whispered seductively. Santana felt a chill roll down her spine and brought a hand up to the woman's neck._

_Santana leaned her head back a little, looking straight into the blonde's eyes, and then darting to perfect pink lips. The blonde didn't hesitate to remove the gap between them and caught the Latina's lips in her own._

Santana's eyes opened abruptly; feeling the speed of her heart in her throat. She took in a deep breath, relaxing herself from the dream she just had. The clock read seven in the morning so the Latina laid herself back down and tried falling back asleep before classes start.

Suddenly, she felt something move and realized she wasn't in her bed.

_What the fuck? Where the hell am I, and what happened last night?_ She wondered and moved the blonde strands of hair engulfing the pillow next to her. She uncovered the same face that was in her dream and gasped quietly.

Santana glanced down and saw a long, pale arm holding her waist. Her breathing started becoming irregular as she stared at the ceiling and trying not to panic.

The mysterious blonde started squirming and then sat up and yawned with her eyes still closed.

The last time Santana remembered waking up next to someone this flawless was her semi ex-girlfriend, Olivia. Santana and Olivia were basically friends with benefits. They decided to please each other's needs whenever they wanted without putting any emotion or feelings into it. Nobody else knew about them because Santana usually called her when she was in her apartment, drunk.

Olivia wanted Santana to actually be hers instead of always hiding it, but the Latina was too scared to go public. She didn't want to see the world's reaction after experiencing her abuela shunning her when she was in high school. After that, Santana cut off all interactions with Olivia and blocked her out completely. Olivia had had enough and ran off and got herself a girlfriend while Santana kept running away from reality.

Santana, in panic, sat up, got out of bed, and paced around. "Look, I'm really sorry if I led you on, but last night, I had a lot to drink-" she rambled on and on until the blonde filled the air with a bubbly giggle.

"San! We didn't do anything!" Brittany stretched her legs out adorably.

The Latina contemplated everything and started to replay the night before. Her head started to become a little heavy and realized she had a huge hangover.

"Then what did we do?" she questioned, pulling herself back together.

"To say the most, we cuddled while we were sleeping, but that was it, silly! I let you stay here with me because last night you said you were being chased," Brittany sat up to look at the pacing Latina.

Santana nodded and finally remembered what actually had happened.

"By the way, who was chasing you? You never told me," Brittany raked her blue eyes to over Santana's body, trying to suddenly check her out.

Santana peered over at the beautiful, blonde dancer sitting there. She kept having an urge to just pin her down and capture those lips into hers, but something told her that was wrong. She felt like she had to take it slow with Brittany or else she would lose her.

_Since when do I care this much?_ Santana thought, but it somehow is different with Brittany.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she replied, "Um, I got into a fight with a slut at this club and it turns out she was a part of this gang who stood behind her." Santana realized how stupid it sounded and sheepishly looked at Brittany.

Brittany threw back her head and laughed hysterically. She wiped at the tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Santana! I thought you were a sweet one! Not near vicious," Brittany let out another laugh and looked at her trying to control her giggle fit.

"Well," Santana gazed down, "I grew up in the ghetto of Lima called Lima Heights Adjacent. I have an older brother and sister, so I was the young outsider sibling. They used to team up together and leave me in the dust, which meant I had to fight my battles alone. If someone bothered me in school, I either ignore them or beat them up. It was the way I was. I used to beat people up to get in trouble, just to catch the attention of my family, who were all caught up in their own problems." Santana sighed, "they never cared." Santana glanced back up and was immediately embraced in a warm, tight hug.

Santana held on to Brittany, making the hug last a little longer.

She never opened up to anyone about her past. She moved to Boston for a fresh beginning; no looking back, but something about Brittany let her feel safe to reveal her true emotions that have been growing on the inside waiting to be released.

"I'm so sorry San," Brittany looked into the brown eyes that made her suddenly feel weak in the knees.

Brittany absolutely loved everything about Santana. How she panicked in the morning, how she got embarrassed over being chased down by a gang, and how she so openly spoke about her past memories and regrets. Everything about Santana made Brittany a little more intrigued to learn more.

Santana shook her head and bit back the tears threatening to fall, "No it's fine, I came here to find people who actually care."

"Well, consider me one of those people," Brittany said without hesitation and then flashed her a bright smile.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany again and hugged her tight.

"Thanks Britt," she giggled trying to wash away all the emotion she was feeling and changed the subject abruptly. "So my nickname is

San and yours is Britt? I like it. It sounds like were a dynamic duo."

"I like it too, San," she said as she winked. "Now, let's get ready before your late for your class." Brittany playfully slapped Santana's ass as she readied herself for the day ahead.

Santana was caught off guard but quickly shook it off. "Is it okay if I borrow some of your clothes? I don't want to go to school in a mini dress that displays everything, or pajamas," she smiled sheepishly. She's known Brittany for barely 12 hours and she was already asking for clothes to borrow like a homeless person.

"Yeah of course! What do you usually wear to class?" Brittany walked over to her closet and opened the wooden door. She unveiled a long hallway of a variety of clothing on either side. She had it organized in brands and styles.

"Whoa," Santana's eyes widened. "I mean, I just wear sweats and throw my hair up."

"Okay then, here you go," Brittany giggled and walked into the closet. She threw out another pair of Berkley baggy sweatpants and a T-shirt to Santana.

Santana caught them and asked, "What am I supposed to say if someone asks where I got Berkley clothes?"

Brittany kept rummaging through the closet, looking for an outfit to wear. She shrugged and looked at Santana.

She really wanted to say 'your girlfriend', but what if Santana didn't want to be hers? Something about Santana made Brittany think differently. She saw something in Santana's brown eyes that screamed… desire.

"Your new best friend!" the blonde laughed to stop herself from over thinking everything.

"Good enough," Santana smiled from ear to ear. She felt so much happier than ever before. She hasn't seen herself smiling that big since she left Lima.

The Latina carried herself into the bathroom to change. She slipped out of the pajamas Brittany gave her. She brought them to her nose and inhaled the scent of Brittany. She didn't want to let go of them, but Brittany might've been wondering what she was doing in the bathroom for so long. Quickly, Santana stepped into the sweats and smiled at how she looked in them. She felt like Brittany owned her in the clothes.

Her hands leaned against the bathroom counter and her eyes stared at herself in the mirror.

_Am I good enough for her?_ She asked herself. Santana had always been so insecure about who she was. It took her such a long time to accept the fact that she was a lesbian and even to this day, she didn't quite feel comfortable screaming it from the top of a building.

Santana snapped out of her daze and pulled her silky, dark hair back and tied it into a messy bun. She really hoped Brittany didn't think of her as a slob after looking like this.

She grabbed the pajamas and unlocked the bathroom. Brittany was already in her class outfit, which was a tight tank top and even baggier sweatpants. She had her hair pulled into a tight ponytail and she had a pair of Nike's on.

When Santana walked out, she immediately glanced up. It almost looked like her jaw dropped.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm hitting on you again, but I just have to say you look really beautiful for someone who is experiencing a hangover," Brittany couldn't stop staring at the body in front of her.

Santana chuckled and a little bit of color blushed in her cheeks, "You're too sweet, do you know that? Since we're not hitting on each other with these comments, you look really hot in your hip hop outfit." Santana winked and grinned at Brittany who was blushing as well.

She tossed an extra pair of Nike's to Santana since she figured she probably wouldn't want to walk to class with sweats and high heels.

"Thanks Britt, for everything. You put up with me for the night when no one really has that big of a heart to do that kinda stuff for me. Again, I'm kind of a bitch," she hopped around, trying to slip on the brand new sneakers.

"You don't like to give yourself much credit, huh? You're actually really sweet San and if you don't mind, I'd like to take you out for lunch after your class ends," Brittany grabbed some money off the counter.

"I'd love that," Santana smiled at the blonde and started walking towards the stairs. "Ready?"

Brittany nodded, "Ready!"

* * *

The two girls walked down the stairs and into the streets of Boston. It was a foggy day outside and the sky was furnished with not dark, but grey clouds.

Santana looked down at the puddles splattered throughout the city.

"So I forgot to ask you," Brittany spoke up. "Do you have any classes tomorrow? I was wondering if you wanted to stay over again. I-I mean, I'm really lonely on rainy days and maybe we could catch a movie?" The blonde stuttered when she talked to Santana.

Santana's beauty captivated her resulting in her becoming tongue tied.

_Smooth Pierce, way to get the lady._ Brittany mentally scolded herself.

The Latina chuckled and picked a flower off of one of the apartment building's plants.

"Why Brittany," she batted her eyelashes jokingly, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Brittany laughed and shoved Santana's shoulder lightly. "I'm taking that as a yes." The tall dancer grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her across the cross walk of Boylston Street, but only seemed to grasp her pinkie. Santana's natural instinct was to grip Brittany's pinkie, too.

Once they were across, neither of them let go.

Both, Santana and Brittany, loved the feeling of at least one of their body parts touching. Brittany looked over at the beautiful Latina walking next to her. She wondered how Santana pulled off such a messy look and into something so hot.

"My class is right over here on Commonwealth Avenue," Santana pointed towards a Fine Arts building.

"You owe me a song since you decided to watch me dance last night," Brittany stuck her tongue out at Santana, who was giggling.

"I owe you more than just a song Britt-Britt," Santana walked to the door of the building without letting go of the long, pale pinkie.

"What time should I get you?" Brittany squeezed the tan pinkie.

"Around 11:30? Here," Santana grabbed the iPhone sticking out of Brittany's pocket and unlocked it. She made her contact and inserted her number.

"Text me," she winked at the amused blonde. She slowly let go of the pinkie she was grasping, but didn't want to leave. She knew she had to sometime so she blew a kiss flirtatiously and opened the large, wooden door.

"Okay, I will," Brittany waited until the Latina entered the building then started making her way to Berkley, happily. She felt such a bubbly feeling inside of her. All she could think about is that smooth, soft skin, those warm, and deep brown eyes, that dark hair that flowed down shoulders like a river.

Brittany realized what was going on - she a major crush on Santana. Not just a small, weak one like the one she used to have on her dance instructor, but a major one; one where she could imagine a future with her. She imagined a little girl with brown, silky hair like Santana's and blue eyes, just like her own. She could see Santana holding one of the tiny hands while she was holding the other as the little girl was jumping around without a care in the world. She then saw Santana gaze over at her with such a loving look.

Brittany needed to somehow win Santana over so she could be all hers.

* * *

Santana walked in, dazed by the blue eyes that had just been looking at her. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, and Quinn were staring at her as she walked in.

"What happened to you Ms. Daisy?" Quinn commented and laughed at how Santana looked.

"Did you get laid or what?" Mercedes added onto the laughing and comments.

"You look like Barbra Streisand when she won her 1977 Oscar for A Star Is Born," Rachel smiled her confident smile, as usual.

Tina just laughed along with the others as they kept commenting. Santana grew impatient and stared at all of them.

"Looks like you bitches aren't finding out what really happened," Santana shot a dirty look towards all of them.

"Santana Lopez! We are just joking with you!" Rachel chimed in; eager to find out where the moody Santana went.

"We're really happy to see such a smile on your face. We haven't seen it in years," Quinn sat on the bench near the door to their class, which was about to begin in five minutes.

"Well, I met this girl and I'm pretty sure I'm in love right now," the ear-to-ear smile returned to the dazed face of Santana. All she could picture was Brittany; her piercing blue eyes, her sexy body, and everything about her made Santana so weak, but so happy.

"Spill the deets!" Mercedes sat next to Quinn, intrigued to Santana's story.

Santana crammed all the details of how she met the current love of her life in five minutes. Her four friends all stared at her with surprised faces.

"What a story my friend," Tina hugged the happy Santana and spoke on behalf of all of them. "We're really happy for you Satan, but just be careful. Remember Olivia?"

Santana nodded, "But this is so different. I feel like I want to take it slow with her. I don't want to lose her," she looked down, embarrassed to be talking so mushy to her friends who knew her as 'spiteful Santana.'

"Aww," Rachel had her hand on her heart. "Santana! You're in love! This is so cute!"

"Don't ever say 'cute' about me again, Berry," Santana couldn't keep a straight face insulting her favorite victim. She was definitely in love.

* * *

Brittany couldn't concentrate in class. She drew hearts all over her notebook, which was supposed to be filled with notes and she wrote Santana's name everywhere she could.

"Brittany?" she heard her name being whispered. It was Sugar, one of her friends on campus. "Who the hell is Santana and why haven't I met her yet?"

Brittany blushed and smiled at Sugar, who looked very curious.

"Just a girl I met last night," she heard the bell and stood up. She pulled out her phone, and typed a message to the contact "Santana the sexy biotch". She laughed at how cocky Santana was and sent the text.

**Brittany: Hey sexy biotch, ready for lunch? (;**

Sugar shook her head, "Brittany! What happened to you?"

Brittany looked at her and giggled, "I'm in love Sugar! I'm in love!"

Her long legs ran out of the class and back to the familiar wooden door.

* * *

Santana grinned at the message popped up on her screen. Quinn laughed again at how different the Latina was acting from the day before.

"So what's the next step for you two love birds?" she questioned as they left the class.

Santana typed a quick message and looked back up at all of her friends.

**Santana: As ready as can be! Prepare to meet my glee club bitches at the door, just act normal and I'll get us out of there as quick as possible. If they ask any questions, reply with short answers.**

"Well, she's at the door right now and we're going to grab lunch," As soon as the words slipped out, they all ran towards the exit.

Brittany was standing there, looking like a dancing angel.

"Hey Britt," Santana caught up and shoved her friends out of the way.

"Hey San, your friends are totally awesome," she elusively winked at her.

"Yeah, sure they are," she glanced at the four behind her and shot them looks saying, 'I'm gonna get you later, don't worry.'

"Ready for lunch?" Brittany tried to make the escape.

"Ready! I'll see you guys after, text me if you need me," she forced a smile to show Brittany she wasn't very vicious near her friends.

"Bye Mrs. Daisy!" Quinn giggled and made everyone else laugh along with her.

Santana ignored her, gave them all the finger and dragged Brittany away.

"Sorry about them," Santana smiled at the blonde who was giggling silently.

"Why are you Mrs. Daisy?"

"You'll find out sooner or later,"' Santana grabbed the same pinkie as earlier and grinned widely. "Now let's just get lunch! I'm starving!"

* * *

**A really HUGE thank you to my Beta Amy! She's the best(: and she just graduated! Congrats!**

**Tell me what you thought, any comments or reviews are welcomed! I really love to know what you want to see in the future.**

**In other words, REVIEW!**


	3. Wide Awakening

**A/N: Heads up, there's a little vibe of what happened to Elena in Vampire Diaries in this chapter. It might be a little heavy for the next chapters, but I promise the fluffiness will return.**

* * *

A few weeks later, Santana and Brittany's relationship progressed slowly. Santana felt like she needed to keep it slow while Brittany just kept up with her pace. They both knew they had an extraordinary passion for each other, but didn't want to admit it yet. There were small gestures, like pinkie linking, that made a wave of excitement wash over their bodies.

Brittany didn't know much about Santana yet. She tried her best to figure her out by reading her face and emotions in every situation, but she just couldn't understand. She saw the nervous look Santana wore on the day she met her friends. Brittany saw the way Santana calmed down when she was tense by just gazing in her baby blue eyes. Somehow, Brittany saw a tint of darkness in her big, brown eyes. Something that would never go away, something that was permanent. She wanted to ask all these questions, but didn't find any strength or courage to.

_What if she doesn't want to tell me? What if she builds a wall that she won't ever knock down if I ask something to personal? Will she hate me? _Brittany's head buzzed with confusion and thoughts that couldn't be answered until she spoke up.

Brittany slid down one of the mirrored walls in her studio and tried to think of what questions to ask her.

_Just ask her to tell you about her past, stupid! Santana is way to sweet to just brush you off by ignoring the questions you ask, _she thought.

Brittany noticed the way Santana never really spoke about her family. She wondered if that was it. She only mentioned her abuela shunning her when she was a senior in high school and her siblings. What about her parents?

The blonde caught her breath from the dance she just performed before calling Santana.

"Hey Britt," the Latina casually answered, but couldn't tame the smile that broke out every time she spoke to Brittany.

"Hi San, um I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight a my apartment? We could get take out and talk, or just watch a movie. It's all up to you! Unless you wanted to-"

Santana giggled at the way Brittany rambled on, "That sounds amazing Britt-Britt, is seven okay?"

"Perfect, can't wait to see that pretty face of yours," Brittany smiled and tried to cover up how bad she was at talking on the phone.

"Enough of your smooth talk," Santana laughed. "Alright Britt, I have to go, I have to get to class in five minutes, see you at seven!"

"Okay, have fun! Text me when you can! Bye San," Brittany hung up and looked up at the ceiling.

Santana had to drive over the way to familiar bridge before heading to class. The bridge had an eerie fog hanging over it and it seemed as if the sun never came out near it. The river underneath it seemed dark, but very deep. The general feeling of it was unearthly.

Santana turned the radio down and suddenly, she reminisced the whole night.

* * *

_Ten Years Ago.._

She was ten and everything was happy in her life. Her parents were goofy with her and her siblings, and they always spent all their time with their three kids.

Isabelle, her mother, had the same warming brown eyes as Santana. Her thick, black hair was always dancing in the wind, and Santana always loved the creases in her face from smiling to much. She enjoyed how her mother always read good night stories to her, checked under her bed for monsters, cleaned the small cuts she got from losing her balance at the playground, and most of all, the way she comforted Santana in any situation.

On the other hand, Diego, her father, was almost the same way. She remembered the tiny grey hairs at the edge of his head and the way his forehead wrinkled when he chuckled. He would always pick her up and swing her around. _"You'll always be my favorite princess, mija"_ his deep voice echoed in Santana's head.

That night, Santana didn't feel very good so she asked her parents to bring her on a car ride. It always made her drowsy and the way the breeze brushed over her young face made her feel a little better. Her mother planned to be the one to drive her around, but Marita and Roberto, her siblings, insisted that their father went to. _"Padre, Santana and madre need you,"_ Marita smiled that innocent, but rebellious smile on her face.

_"Be good children, please. Volveremos pronto,"_ their father cared about his wife driving that late at night and he wanted to be there for Santana while she was sick.

_"Okay papi,"_ Roberto chimed in devilishly. Isabelle and Diego knew their children were up to no good, but they trusted them anough to not do anything stupid.

Santana dragged her feet to the car and slid in drowsily. Both her parents got in and turned to look at her. Their faces were just so happy and care free.

Isabelle turned the radio onto a low volume and sang along to a Spanish lullaby playing. Her voice calmed Santana down and she gazed her big, brown eyes out the window. Her body filled with a great feeling of happiness.

Santana noticed her father's gentle hand hold her mother's. She saw the true meaning of love in them.

They got lost in each other and that's when everything spiralled out of control. Santana saw the bridge coming up, and mumbled, _"Mami, papi, look at the road, por favor."_

Her mother's soft laugh filled the car, _"It's okay Santana dear."_

Isabelle gazed back at her daughter lovingly and suddenly, the car gave up. It derailed itself before she could do anything. Everything went black..

* * *

Santana shook the vivid memories out of her head and let out a depressed sigh. She stared at the everlasting road laying in front of her as the familiar feeling of sadness overtoook her. She slammed her hands against the steering wheel and broke down. Tears of frustration and rage rolled their way down her pink cheeks and splashed on the center of the wheel. She made herself forcefully slam her foot on the pedal. Swerving the car to the side of the bridge, Santana stepped out and wiped away her tears with her weak, trembling hands. She stared down at the glistening river water and watched it roll down stream, making its way over rocks.

_It's all my fault, _she thought. _If I didn't ask for a car ride, they would still be here._

Santana felt the wall of fear and resentment build up in front of her just like high school.

* * *

Flashback:

"Santana, what sort of satisfaction do you receive from being a bitch _all _of the time?" Finn angrily yelled in her face for insulting his girlfriend, Rachel, the Hobbit.

Santana walked away, happy for getting him so furious, but felt as if someone just stabbed her in the back with a knife of harsh words. She never told anyone about her parents so no one really hesitated from telling her straight up that she was, in fact, a judgemental bitch.

It was so long ago that no one actually remember what happened to her. They never saw through the layer of insults and sarcasm, and saw the pain and hurt she was feeling.

Santana was really the insecure type, hiding behind fear, but putting up a guard of fake strength. She never took down that guard because she couldn't trust anyone. There was a feeling of protection missing from her. Nobody stood up for her or protected her from all of the mistakes she made, especially in high school.

"Are you okay?" A freshmen cheerio asked, all preppy and happy.

"Fuck off," Santana viciously snapped through her hands. Her perfect make up was now ruined by her crying, dark eyes. She hated when people, especially freshmen, cry because it ruined her reputation as who she was known for being.

The lower classed cheerio scurried out of the locker room and into the rush of people who were flooding the hallways.

Nobody else came that day. She sat there in lonesome. Just herself and the darkness she was drowned in.

* * *

Abruptly, the Latina walked back to her car and slammed the door behind her.

_I don't deserve her, _Santana suddenly thought. _I don't deserve anything anymore._

* * *

Seven slowly rolled by and Santana had her car packed up with a few bags. She planned to move out of Lima and out to New York to work as an intern at a fashion company. She decided that staying in Lima was really hurting her by driving by the bridge every, single morning. Plus, she hated college so she was going to drop out, and start living.

Plus, she had to get out of there quickly before she fell deeper in love with Brittany. Santana knew they would both be affected by this decision, but she had to rip the bandage off before it stuck to much. Her heart already ached, knowing she actually had a chance with this, loving, sweet, and interesting woman, but she couldn't even think of hurting her just because she was in pain.

Brittany opened the door to her apartment/dance studio with such a happy, bright smile on her face.

"Hey San," she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hi Britt," Santana looked down, dying inside because she knew this mood would suddenly fade away.

"What's wrong? Bad day in class? You know, once I had such a bad day because I tripped in a dance routine at rehearsal, but you know what cheered me up?"

Santana cracked a smile at how bold the dancer's enthusiasm was, "What cheered you up?"

"Ducks!" Brittany giggled and Santana joined her.

After their fits of laughter were over, Santana looked at how beautiful Brittany was. She examined the flawless features on her face and took a mental picture of them. The deep, blue eyes who told a story that only some people were allowed to know. The light, barely noticable freckles peppered under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose. The way her straight, blonde hair rolled down her shoulders like a majestic waterfall. Everything was perfect, even that crooked smile of hers.

"Britt? I need you to do me a favor," the brunette took in a sharp, deep breath. Santana knew this was for the good, even for Brittany. She knew that someday she would regret it, but the beautiful, blonde in front of her deserved someone more than her. Someone who could love her dearly and give her everything she could ask for.

"Anything," Brittany took a worried step closer to her. The dancer felt a pang of fear hit her when she was Santana's brown eyes start to cloud over with sad looking tears.

"I need you to forget about me and not look back," A stinging tear rolled down her cheek. She knew this would happen. How can she not cry when she has to tell the woman she's falling in love with to forget her and move on?

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows, confused. She didn't quite understand what or why Santana was telling her this. "Where are you going?"

"New York, I-I got an internship there. I really need to get out of here. I really hope you can understand Britt.." Santana reached out and touched the shaking hands in front of her. She could feel how Brittany's body was shaking, ready to explode with the recent news.

Brittany shook her head and pulled her hands away. "I don't understand, I thought we could go somewhere with _us_."

Santana loved the way she emphasized _us. _She loved the feeling that someday, the woman in front of her could be all hers, but she wanted to set her free. Santana wanted Brittany to have everything that she personally couldn't give her. She was willng to break her own heart to fulfill someone else's dreams of being with someone more perfect than her.

"I had that feeling too, but I just can't," More salty tears rolled over Santana's rosy cheeks. "Please, Britt. I'm so sorry."

Brittany suddenly felt a tear being shed from her own eyes. She just didn't understand why Santana was doing this. She had already fell for the short, Latina standing in front of her, so why couldn't she be hers?

The Latina wiped away a tear from Brittany's pale cheek and slowly backed up. The blonde suddenly took the last moment she could grasp onto.

Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her back, crashing their lips together. She grasped one of her hands around her curvy waist, and the other on her damp cheek. She traced her jaw line with her index finger softly.

The kiss was a soft, slow one. Their lips just froze against each other, but there was an electric touch. Both set of eyes, piercing blue and warming brown, closed immediately once they connected. Their stomachs set butterflies free and now they were fluttering around. Something about their chemistry together was definitely special.

Slowly, Santana pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"H-How am I supposed to leave now?" Santana suddenly felt like she had officially fallen for the blonde right in front of her. The electricity shocked her whole system and now, she was fully awake.

Brittany finally opened her eyes and stared at her, "Don't go, stay here. Please."

The Latina knew she was making the wrong decision, but something was pulling her back. Something was making her want to leave and never turn back. The only thing stopping her though, was Brittany.


	4. Where Have You Been?

**I am so sorry for the really late update! I know you don't want excuses, but I've been working on my other story (check it out if you haven't already), and I've also been caught up in school, so I am truly sorry.**

**Thank you to my Beta:_ calypsopotter18._**

**As always, review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Current Day:**

Brittany quickly unlocked the door to the luxorious apartment she knew and loved. As always, she was greeted by the view of the skyscrapers lining the city and by the smell of her favorite dinner; Santana's seasoned chicken with rice.

She slipped off her sneakers after a successful day at her studio and crept behind a singing angel she had permission to call _her_ wife. Brittany pressed her soft lips to Santana's neck and peppered kisses all the way down to her shoulder.

Santana swiftly turned around and smiled into the sparkling, blue eyes looking at her. She reached up and kissed the mouth of her new wife and whispered, "Hi babe."

She put the lid onto the sizzling chicken and lightly walked with Brittany to the white, leather couch sitting in the living room. Once her bare feet touched the shaggy rug, she collapsed onto the couch with the beautiful blonde.

"How was your day today sweetheart? Is Quinn treating you okay?" Brittany brushed her fingers through Santana's raven hair and focused her eyes on the brown ones staring back at her.

Quinn and Santana both opened Big Hit Records together by sharing the love and passion for music, so why not make a career out of it? It was great for both of them to work as both best friends, and business partners. They both already had a strong friendship, even though they were both stubborn. That was one of the many reasons they became the biggest music producers around.

Knowing Santana, she proved to Quinn that she was capable of finding new artists and mentoring them into which path in music they should take. She also wrote, remixed, and helped them record new, but successful hits.

Sure, she sometimes knocked them down with comments, but where would they get if she told them everything sounded amazing? With that said, her comments turned these artists into strong, musical stars. Into something that people _wanted_ to listen to.

Quinn was the one who made all the right phone calls and basically became the agent of the industry. She got the word out, and signed the next generation stars with gigs and interviews. They both made the perfect team.

"Good," Santana caressed Brittany's soft, pale cheek. "She said Rachel wants us to go on a double date with them sometime."

Brittany chuckled softly at the vivid memory of Rachel declaring the double date on her and Santana's wedding day at the reception.

_"Quinn and I are really happy for you both," Rachel hugged Brittany, trying not to step on her elegant wedding gown._

_"Thanks Rach, we're both ecstatic you could be here and be part of the happiest day of our lives," Brittany hugged back and smiled at the shorter girl dressed in a bridesmaid dress. She gazed over at her loving wife, who was laughing with Quinn, the maid of honor._

_"So listen, I believe we should all go on a double date together one day, like two married couples going out to a restaurant for dinner then a bar for a few drinks or even a Broadway show! What do you say?" Rachel rambled on and shook the blonde out of her daze._

_"Awesome! We so should! We just have to make sure Quinn and San aren't working that night," Brittany couldn't stop smiling and looking over at how beautiful the Latina was._

_She wore a short, but elegant dress with pink converse underneath. Her dress had a fitting top which hugged her curves perfectly, not showing too much of her chest. While the bottom was a bit playful, with a bouncy layer. As for Brittany, she had a longer dress, but the same shoes. It hugged her top half, just like Santana's, but didn't have much of a poof at the bottom. _

_Santana wore Brittany's favorite hairstlye; wavy, but parted to the side. It had a few flowers in it with a veil. Brittany's blonde hair was swiftly brought into a tight bun with a few curly strands hanging down. Both, Santana and Brittany's, make up was done with a natural tone because both of them represented beauty._

_Nothing could compare to how perfect their wedding day was for them._

"What are you laughing at Britt?" Santana curiously glanced at the toothy grin her wife was wearing.

"Nothing, I just remember Rach demanding that double date on our wedding day," Santana flashed her white teeth towards Brittany, remembering how memorable that day was for them.

Suddenly, she flashed back and thought of those 'what if' possibilities from the past. She was known for bad luck because of things that happened to her. Santana always was a negative thinker, and nothing changed that until Brittany came along.

"What if you let me go the day I asked you to forget me? What if I left you behind and never asked you to come live out both of our dreams here in New York?" Santana grimaced at the thought of how she was going to leave the woman she fell in love with.

Brittany looked away and painfully remembered the day Santana collapsed into her arms, sobbing. Even though she hadn't known why yet, her heart reached out to her. She made a promise to herself and Santana that day to _never_ leave her. She didn't want to mimic her parents or ever her siblings. She wanted to let Santana know she could trust her and let her love her the right way.

Nothing could seperate Brittany from Santana, not without a fight.

"I would've still followed you here, because the day you walked in my studio, was the day I fell in love with you, and I wasn't going to let go of that love," Brittany looked back into the brown sensations she loved and spoke sincerely into them.

Slowly, Santana reached out and tilted Brittany's chin to pull her into a passionate kiss. Their lips were so familiar with each other that neither of them had to put any effort into it. Their mouths deliberately moved, striking electricity into both of their stomachs. Every kiss they shared was just like the first time.

Fireworks ignited from just their simple touch. Anyone who experienced the couples kiss, immediately knew they loved each other so much, even if they didn't know them. It was amazing at how much adoration, passion, and love they shared with one another.

Brittany pulled away and pressed her forehead against her wife's, not wanting to open her eyes yet. She took in a short breath through her nose and leaned in for another small kiss before burying her head into Santana's neck.

Santana gently stroked Brittany's soft, blonde hair and wrapped her other arm around her, creating a feeling of safety for both of them. Ultimately, they both felt as if being in each other's arms was home.

The Latina pressed her cheek against her wife's head and closed her eyes again for a few minutes.

"Honey, I need to go check on dinner," Neither of them wanted to get up or move out of the embrace they were in.

Santana always loved when Britt would cuddle into her and nuzzle her head into her neck. Brittany would always comment on how her lover's heartbeat matched hers and how they were always in sync with each other. Which was true.

No one understood Brittany the way Santana did, or the other way around. There would be times where they could read each other just by facial expressions. If they both couldn't speak, there would be no difference between them, because they spoke through their eyes.

Brittany shook her head and pouted her bottom lip up to San and created those big, blue puppy eyes that she _knew_ her wife couldn't resist.

"Briittt," the Latina whined and softly pecked the bottom lip sticking out to her. "Do you want burnt chicken for dinner?"

The blonde dancer pondered on this for a moment and immediately jumped up. Santana laughed at how much her wife loved her cooking.

"I thought so," she continued laughing and went back into the kitchen to prepare their evening meal.

* * *

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce," Danielle, Santana's assistant, hurriedly said, destroying the daze the Latina was just in.

"Danielle, I have countlessly told you to call me Santana," she daggered her eyes towards the young woman standing in front of her desk. It had been a stressful day at Big Hits. Someone had illegally hacked into the computer's files and stole the recorded single Rachel had sang.

Rachel had come to be known as a huge, new star in the industry. She was offered many deals and contracts each and every day, which was great knowing that her wife, Quinn, was her agent.

Santana had turned on the radio and heard Ryan Seacrest's voice boom through "_This just in! Rachel Berry has a new single out and we have it exclusively, now here it is,"_

The hacker had sent it to all the radio stations and signed Santana's signature, signifying that she allowed them to play it.

The only problem was, the song had barely been edited to Santana's high expectations, but still enough to satisfy the little Berry fans out there.

"Sorry Mrs- Santana, but this package was dropped off for you," The light brown haired assistant lightly placed the beaten, cardboard box down. Immediately after, she spun on her heels and shut the door to the office, so her boss could have a little bit of privacy.

_Marita Lopez_

_Los Angeles, CA_

There was a letter taped to the outside of the slim box.

_Dear Santana,_

_I know we haven't talked in a while, and I know your probably surprised that I still remember you. Your my baby sister, Santana and I miss you. But that's not exactly why I'm writing to you. I have good news and tragic news._

_I know you live in New York, that's the only thing I've encountered from the address of your studio, so call me up when you get this and I'll come to New York so we can talk about the tragic part of this whole thing._

_For now, I'll leave you off with the good news!_

_I'm getting married! I want you to be there. _

_We'll talk soon._

_Marita_

What could possibly be the tragic news? Why did Marita decide to write a letter now? Just because she was happy?

Santana felt a panic attack creeping up her throat. Her heart beat so fast, she felt its rythm all over her body. Abruptly, her hands became clammy. She rubbed the sweaty palms together and stared into space, thinking of possibilities.

She remembered the small, white box and opened it at the edges, taking in the beauty of her sister's wedding invitation.

It was flawlessly wrapped in a glass encrusted frame and the invitation itself was silver, outlined in a light shade of pink.

She suddenly broke from thought when she heard the door click open. A familiar blonde haired, blue eyed beauty walked through. She reminded Santana of an angel walking through a fog of heaven's clouds. She wore her usual _'Dreamer's Dance' _shirt and baggy sweats on. Her hair was tied up in the Cheerios ponytail, with the little bounce at the end of her hair.

"Hey sweetheart," Brittany warmed the heart of Santana with her wide smile. What the Latine loved the most was how her wife could change her mood from stressed to being back on cloud nine.

"Hey Britt-Britt, whatcha doing here?" Santana slid on her nerdy Ray Ban's and stood up to greet Brittany with an embracing hug and light peck on the cheek.

"It's lunchtime San, so I took a break and came to take you out," Brittany loved when Santana had her glasses on. It made her look more down-to-earth than most music producers, although she still wore fitted skirts and blouses to make her look professional. "What's that? And why are you in a slight panic attack?" she pointed to the opened box and envelope laying on the glass desk.

Santana pulled Britt to her desk chair and onto her lap. The dancer comfortably wrapped her long arms around the neck of her wife.

"You'll never guess who it's from," Santana started and handed the letter Marita sent, to her wife.

Brittany carefully read the letter from top to bottom, shifting her eyes across the page. She looked up at Santana, slightly confused and nervous for the Latina.

"What could be so tragic that your long lost sister has to travel all the way across the country to tell you?" Brittany lightly asked, already knowing Santana was on the verge of breaking down. Soothingly, she rubbed circles and shapes into the back of her neck and down her arms. "But, it's absolutely amazing she's getting married. It must be nice to know she still remembers you San."

"I know, I know. But your right, what's so tragic that she has to come visit me? Why couldn't she just throw it in the letter? I mean, it would make no difference. All she basically said was, 'Hey! Remember me? I'm your long lost sister and I decided to bring you back into my thoughts and contact you to scare the shit out of you, but also to tell you I'm getting married to someone you've never met! Hope to hear from you soon!" Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes. She looked up into the calming, blue eyes of her wife.

They showed her Brittany was here for her. They calmed her down and told her it's going to be okay.

"Oh San, give her some credit. Don't worry, I'll be here when everything happens," The beautiful blonde kept soothing her with the motions of her thumbs.

Santana leaned up and pecked the soft mouth of her lover, thanking her for the support.

"Its lunchtime!" She cracked into a smile, showing off her perfect teeth. Santana patted Brittany's lap, so she could get up and they could get out of there.

* * *

"So, I was thinking we could hit the road and go to Cape Cod soon, I miss it," Brittany bit into her salty pretzel and smothered mustard all over her lips.

Santana laughed at how adorable she was. She always knew Britt was more of a childish one, a kid at heart to say the least.

She leaned over and licked the yellow condiment off of her wife's lips and grinned, squeezing the pinky she was grasping onto.

The blonde giggled at the ticklish feeling that spread across her mouth, and slid closer to the Latina.

"Sure Britt, I mean I'm sure Quinn could hold down the fort for a week or two and maybe Jacob could sub your classes at the studio and we could head down there. It'd be a nice get away vacation. Plus, we haven't visited our house down there in a while," Santana cuddled into her lover's side, and watched a little blonde boy run into his mother's awaiting arms at the park.

Santana knew she wanted that one day. She wanted to feel the warmth of being a mother, protecting her child from anything the miserable world had to offer. Of course, together with Brittany. She could only imagine how good of a mother her wife would make. Joking around with their child, coloring with their child, teaching their child her silly ways.. it'd be the perfect family.

They would walk in the park, just like the mother and son, and play all together in the grass that was sprawled everywhere. In the winter, they would go out a build a snowman, create snow angels or catch snow flakes on their tongues, and at the end, they'd go inside and cuddle next to the warm fire with steaming mugs of hot cocoa.

Brittany knew she wanted the same, too. She wanted to have a little, playful baby with Santana. She longed for the feeling of first holding a small infant in her arms, capturing the moment of first being a mom. She reached for the moment of slipping her index finger into the child's tiny hand and holding onto it for a while. She remembered the day her mom sent her off to school and the little tear that slid down her mother's cheek, she wanted that day to come.

It was just a matter of time.

The dancer nodded and smiled at the idea of going down to the beach with Santana again.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jake could do that for me," Jacob was Britt's best friend who she owned _Dancer's Dream_ with. They worked hard together to fulfill children's dreams of becoming back-up dancers or even in a Broadway show's company.

* * *

Back in the studio, after her lunch date with Brittany, Santana finally made it a point to go and talk to Quinn. Don't get her wrong, she loved her best friend, but you had to find a moment where she was in a good mood to talk to her.

She lightly knocked on the locked door that read 'Quinn Fabray-Berry, Corporate Agent' on it.

"Come in!" The same tone of voice Quinn always has after she's made out with someone. Santana's best guess was Rachel was in for a visit.

Slowly, she turned the knob and stepped in to find Rachel patting down her skirt and Quinn fixing her hair.

"Wow Berry, real classy. Sleeping with your agent ain't gonna get you far," She skeptically eyed both of them with a snug smirk on her face.

"Santana!" Quinn shot back. "What have I done for you to pay me a visit?"

Santana pretended to laugh and stared at Quinn with a straight, death glare. She made herself comfortable in the chair that sat in front of the blonde's desk. One-by-one, she kicked her feet up and sat back, folding her arms across her chest.

"I had business to discuss with you until I walked in on you and Berry's after sex clean up," Santana sighed and looked up at the ceiling, unaffected by the way the married couple were staring at her.

"Santana, I will have you know Quinn and I did not have sex in her office because for one, it is unsanitary and-" Rachel chimed in sharply, furious that Santana would think that.

"Good to know, Berry. The best part is I don't even care. I never said I wasn't going to discuss my shit with your lovely wife here," The Latina rolled her eyes and glared at Quinn, who was just sitting there unamused.

"San, what do you want? We all know you don't just pay visits here unless you have something urgent in mind," Quinn sighed, frustrated at her best friend sitting in front of her. She shoved her feet off the desk and sat back, waiting for what Santana had to say.

Rachel started to leave when Santana stopped her, "You can hear this too, Berry. Your married to my best friend and your somewhat friends with me too so sit your ass back down."

The shorter brunette obeyed like a puppy and sat silently next to Santana. Quinn was about to yell at the Latina for treating her wife like that, but her desk phone rang as she opened her mouth.

The blonde shot a glare to the satisfied Latina sitting in front of her. She put on her sweet, professional tone of voice and answered, still staring at her best friend.

"Hello?"

Her green eyes staring at Santana, suddenly widened.

"Um actually she's right here, would you like to speak to her?"

Quinn's shocked body reached over and handed the phone to Santana. She couldn't believe it.

Santana, confused at the reaction of Quinn, pressed the phone to her ear.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey there, little sis."

* * *

**Uh-oh, what's going to happen? Review!**


End file.
